Breaking the Ice
is the 4th episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines, and the second Robot Riders episode. Description Gabby gives Blaze a big surprise -- a robot headquarters where he can practice his new robot powers. But when they get a call from a little bunny who's trapped on a glacier that's breaking apart, Blaze, AJ and Gabby have to hurry and save her. Synopsis Blaze, AJ and Pickle are playing catch with a frisbee in the park when Crusher comes by to play. When he challenges Pickle to throw the frisbee as hard as he can for an amazing catch, he ends up getting stuck in a puddle of cement and gets more poured on top of him, and since cement dries very fast, he's stuck. Unfortunately, Pickle cannot break the cement. Blaze reveals there's only one thing that can break cement: a super strong robot. With some help from the viewers, he designs his robot body and transforms, much to Crusher's amazement, and breaks the cement, freeing Crusher. He and Pickle dance in celebration as Blaze and AJ laugh. Gabby appears and calls Blaze and AJ over, saying she has a big surprise for him. The three slide down a tunnel to an underground cave, which turns out to be a high tech training center. She introduces him to Robot Headquarters, which she built as a place where he can train with his robot powers. With encouragement from AJ, Blaze tries out all the training techniques. Gabby then shows the headquarters computer at the far end of the room, which allows him to see things all over the world. In one of the videos, a little bunny is playing on some ice and making snowballs. Blaze greets Little Bunny and is impressed at what she's doing, but mid-sentence, the ice she's on begins to break. She tries to escape, but try as she might, she stranded in the middle of the ocean. Blaze promises to get them there with his robot power, and AJ and Gabby jump aboard. He sets off as Robot Power plays. Blaze comes to a tunnel, which he has to pass through in order to get to Little Bunny. Not even a few inches in, he is encountered by falling rocks and a deep crack in the ground, and he has to find a way to get past. AJ and Gabby know a way; they can use coding, when instructions are given to a machine to tell it what to do. They succeed with help from the viewers, asking Blaze to smash the falling rocks and to jump over the cracks. He finally makes it out the other side, and demonstrates his coding techniques as they sing Code Go!. AJ and Gabby decide to call Little Bunny and check on her. When they do, Little Bunny is playing catch with herself when she answers their call, and she explains she's trying to keep herself busy. While she's talking however, her ice begins to break more, which scares her, but AJ and Gabby calm her down by letting her know that Blaze is coming before ending the call. Eventually Blaze comes upon a forest, which he has to get through but doesn't know where to go. He is then encountered by three moose named Morgan, Marty and Bruce, who reveal they live in the forest and know it more than anyone. Blaze follows after them as they sing a song along the way. Soon it starts to snow, which turns out to be a snowstorm and ends up covering everything in deep snow. When Blaze gets out, he realizes the moose have disappeared and are also stuck in the snow. Unfortunately Blaze doesn't know where they are. AJ has an idea; he has to find the shape of the mooses' antlers. Blaze finds them with help from the viewers, pulling them out of the snow. He then spots the faraway glacier which has Little Bunny on the other side, and goes on as the moose bid him farewell. As Blaze goes on, AJ and Gabby get a call from Little Bunny, who is now juggling her snowballs to pass the time. Her ice breaks even more, and now there's not a lot of ice left, but AJ and Gabby let her know Blaze is almost there. Upon reaching the top of the glacier, Blaze spots the ocean way down at the bottom which is where Little Bunny is. Since it's a long way down and they have to get there fast before the ice melts more, Blaze deploys a robot snowboard from his foot and slides down it. Along the way, he comes across several wide cliffs which he has to jump across via one of the several ice ramps. AJ uses his Visor View to show the trajectories for each ramp, and with the viewer's help, Blaze finds the right one to take and finally reaches the bottom. Blaze finally spots Little Bunny who is relieved to see him, but her ice has broken even more and now there's not much left of it now and she can't hold on any longer. Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to jump across the ice and reaches Little Bunny just in time, holding onto her as he takes her back to land. Little Bunny thanks Blaze for saving her, and since she saved her snowballs as well, she invites them to do her favorite thing in the world: a snowball fight. Blaze, AJ and Gabby happily join in, and they are eventually joined by the moose and the various snow creatures as well. The episode ends as they all have a snowball fight together. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Themed episodes Category:Robot Riders episodes Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Watts Category:Episodes where the STEM concept is used once Category:No transformation back Category:No viewer greeting Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept